Ambrose Bridge
by Codename Deus
Summary: Kidnapped with the scheme of selling her into a notorious crime ring, Clear Raven has nowhere to turn. However, with a major and brutal crash on a suspension bridge that kills her kidnappers, her unconscious body floats to an unknown, seemingly abandoned town. Nothing could have prepared her for the horrors that await her from within...


**Ambrose Bridge**

(Advanced Warning: There will be numerous scenes featuring intense violence, blood and gore as well as horror. Also expect frequent use of bad language including the f word and infrequent use of the c word. Any reference to drugs, sexual violence or discrimination is also not condoned and are used as plot points. If none of these issues concern you in any way, read on and enjoy -Codename Deus-)

**Over the Bridge We Go**

"Let me fucking go! I'm not your fucking cattle!"

"Hey you shut the fuck up back there, alright?" A Weavile passenger shot right back at another subject in the back of the van. His red crown stood proudly atop his head as he banged the wall behind his seat to try and shut the subject up. He sighed as his paw throbbed from the impact, holding it with the other.

He wore a black tuxedo with a red bow below his chin, but lacked the lower body wear entirely. He sat beside the driver, a Lucario with blue eyes and an identical outfit. Like him, the Lucario was male and his large feet were ideally suited for manning the pedals of the vehicle.

"What have I ever fucking done to you?!" The female subject barked again from the back, her American accent muffled by the wall behind the Weavile and Lucario.

"I said shut the fuck up back there, you little bitch or I'll come back there and shove my dick in your trap!" Angrily proclaimed the Weavile again, causing the Lucario to chuckle.

"You should do that, it'd be kinky..." His deep voice resonated to the result of the Weavile's glare.

"You keep your eyes on the fucking road! I have enough of a headache as it is with that bitch in the back." The weasel like Pokémon retorted, his head indeed throbbing inside. His green eyes stared out of the windscreen to spot a six lane highway, three for each direction. In the middle lane of their chosen side, their van overtook a large SilphCo truck on the inside, while out in front was a cluster of vehicles in all lanes. Cars, vans, trucks and everything in between jostling for position as they frequently changed lanes, some cutting up others along the way. Predictably, angry horns greeted them.

Away from the highway on the left was a large wind farm. Windmills on flat grass land in rows whirring at a steady pace while towering over nearby trees. Their slender white structures looked majestic on the landscape and would often catch the eye on an otherwise green dominated area.

To the right, a tractor ploughed a large field set among other fields, only separated by slender hedges. Everything seemed calm and normal, but then there was the large white van inhabited by the Weavile, Lucario and the female in the back. In the distance, peering over the trees was one of the two vertical suspenders belonging to the famous Ambrose Bridge.

"Have you got the toll ready?" The Weavile's raspy voice piped up again while casting a gaze sidewards at the Lucario.

"Yes, Luca I have...now stop panicking. We'll get this done..." The driver replied immediately as he shifted gear and pushed his foot down on the accelerator. Pulling into the next lane, he narrowly avoided colliding with a sports car. As the driver of said car let his feelings known with an aggressive jab of the horn, a muffled thump was heard in the back of the van. Luca was livid.

"Watch what you're fucking doing, Francis!" He scolded, causing the Lucario to roll his eyes and tut.

"Do you want to fucking drive, Luca? No? Then shut the fuck up!" Francis retorted with malice, causing the Weavile to sigh and for once, back down.

"Maybe if you learned to fucking drive then nobody would complain, you fucking prick!" The female voice in the back rasped hoarsely, causing Luca to retaliate by slamming his paw again.

"Now you shut the fuck up back there. I fucking mean it!" He seethed, angered as the van passed another few vehicles on the highway. Ambrose Bridge was right in front of them by that point and like the rest, Francis slowed the speed of the van readily. The other cars, trucks and vans tried to group into six separate lines, one for each toll booth. Ahead was the majestic suspension bridge with its eight lanes of traffic, four for each direction. Long cables supported by giant mint green vertical towers rose and dipped beautifully on either side of the bridge, much like the calm and caressing waves of the ocean. Unfortunately, Francis and Luca were anything but calm.

"Get the fucking toll ready!" The Weavile demanded impatiently and shook his head while they inched closer to the booth. Only two vehicles had to pass through before it was their turn to follow suit.

Before Luca saw fit to complain again, Francis took the required ten Pokédollars from his tuxedo pocket and sat back, waiting. The Weavile merely sighed and wondered why it was taking the car at the booth so long.

"What are they doing? Exchanging fucking life stories or something?"

The Lucario sighed at his continued agitation and grew fed up of his mafioso style accent.

"Will you calm the fuck down, Luca? We'll make it, alright? Trust me..." His British flavoured accent was otherwise mostly calmed by that point and reserved. Luca nodded but sighed impatiently as the two vehicles before them passed the booth at last. Finally, it was their turn. Slowly, Francis rolled the van forward beside the booth on the driver's side. Before the Gallade manning said booth could even speak up, he was handed the required currency and the Lucario proceeded the van forth onto the bridge. Luca it seemed had calmed himself down and sat back, finally looking relaxed.

"Ambrose Bridge, huh? It's fucking beautiful..." He muttered quietly, even affording a smile. He noted the cables supporting the bridge as well as the two vertical towers. To the left beyond the cables was the beautiful blue of the clear ocean waters, matched by the cloudless afternoon sky above. A small island sat among the waves with a pristine beach, wonderfully swaying palm trees and lush green hills. It was likely a laid back resort destination that basked in its glorious surroundings and backed with the inevitable view of the suspension bridge from the most perfect angle.

"I could sure do with a holiday in a place like that..." Luca nodded in its direction, but knew such a lucrative looking place was out of his and the Lucario's price range.

"Well you never know...once we sell the bitch in the back we'll probably easily afford a week there..." Francis smiled over at the Weavile. He was very glad that, despite their bickering, their job had gone without a hitch thus far. Even the authorities had no idea about what he and Luca were getting into. Even if they had, they were long gone from the scene of the crime and that there was many white vans on the road these days.

Luca and Francis high fived one another in delight as they moved along Ambrose Bridge steadily. They felt like their job was done and suddenly nothing could go wrong. The Lucario briefly looked out beyond the cables on the right of the bridge. There, a blue sky too was crystal clear. However, the ocean was shrouded by a thick mist as was a large parcel of land.

"What's with all the mist down there?" He piped up curiously and half expectd the Weavile to merely shrug his shoulders. Luca however did more than that.

"That's the town this bridge lent its name to. It used to be a quiet and peaceful little place where tourists flocked. My fucking papa took me there for a weekend once. It was nice, though a few years ago...tragedy struck. In the town's underground labs, an explosion occurred. It caused a tidal wave that engulfed the whole place. Somehow, the buildings survived but everyone perished...celebrating the town's one-hundredth anniversary of its founding. Some say the town is haunted, but that's all bullshit. Ghosts do not exist after all..."

Francis took a few moments to drink in all the detail that Luca had explained. It sounded plausible if very unusual and horrifying. He then sighed and the both of them sat silently, as if stunned by the sheer horrors Luca spoke of. No noise filtered from the back either, suggesting that the female had finally calmed herself down. Finally, the two males could reflect on a job well done. Casually, as the van reached the halfway point of the bridge, the two began to hold one another's paw. They smiled at each other without uttering another word. They were going to succeed with their mission, they knew that much.

Then, they both looked forward. Their eyes widened as a faceless humanoid figure in hooded red robes appeared on the road. In desperation, Francis steered the van to the right to avoid it, hitting a sports car. Its bonnet acted like a scoop too, sending the van up into the air towards the bridge cables.

As the sports car below hit the wall and exploded in a fireball, vehicles behind it braked sharply and crashed into another, sending car parts flying into the air everywhere among the pile up.

The van hit one of the cables with force, shattering the windscreen as a result. A shard of glass slit open Luca's throat as it flew past, causing him to clasp it with his paw. Gagging and choking, his blood squirted profusely between his fingers. With his paw already soaked in crimson, he looked to his side in horror. Francis was dead, glass shards through his eye sockets and penetrating his brain. Luca attempted to start crying but spat up blood repeatedly instead.

With the sound of car horns angrily blaring behind on the bridge, there was only one way...one destination for the van: down into the ocean. Through the air it went, barrel rolling itself down over a hundred foot drop.

Thumps were heard from the back as well as groans of pain, though there was no longer anything that could be done about it. No matter what, gravity would be the only winner. Luca's eyes were moist with tears, seeing Francis' lifeless body sat beside him while his own throat slit squelched and sprayed blood the whole time. He gagged and coughed up more while his life flashed before him. He remembered his time as a young adult wearing tuxedos while part of a mafia organisation. It was the life...lots of sex, lots of beer and of course...lots of drugs.

He could do a line of cocaine and barely be affected. He also gunned down his fair share of adversaries, watching their blood spurt from their bullet wounds was always satisfying. He was well made and had the wealth...he was set for life. Then, he met his match from a rival gang...Francis. Oh how handsome he looked! Luca could buy and sell women all he liked...but he had a thing for a good looking masculine type. Francis hit his sweet spot and he surrendered to him. He wanted to be with him! He got his wish...at the cost of his wealth and way of life. The mafia took everything from him...everything except for Francis. The Lucario used to serve in a military division and thus knew how to survive living rough.

At the same time, they became contract criminals for hire...buying and selling men, women and children. That became their current profession. They wanted to raise money for marriage and to bring up a family, retire from their criminal lifestyles and blend in with society. They were on their very last job...it would have set them up for life once and for all. The kidnapped target was of the highest value...either to be sold into slavery or forced into the prostitution ring. It was a real coup...the apprehension such a success.

Then...then his neck snapped violently as the van hit the water at last. His blood splattered all over the cabin, including his beloved but lifeless partner in crime. The water dyed crimson around them as the van sunk beneath the surface. They would be together forever would Luca and Francis like some twisted Romeo and Juliet love story. What of their kidnapped subject though...the female in the back? The one they called Clear Raven...


End file.
